letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Versus
Versus is a channel on Youtube, shared by Tyler Sederwall (Tyler), and JoshJepson (Josh). On Feb 2, 2013, it was announced on both their channels that a new versus, Super Mario 64 Versus, would be happening on this channel. With Tyler and Josh being the creators of versus, this channel became very popular very quickly. On April 25th, 2014, musical artist Kovilla released a theme song for the channel, aptly named "Versus". The theme song consists of many elements from Tyler and Josh, from Tyler exclaiming "Versus, here we go!" and some of Josh's theme song, composed by Smouv. The Versus theme song can be found here on Youtube. Versus With the exception of two versus, this channel has every versus the two of them did together. Super Mario Sunshine Versus (the first versus they did together) was uploaded to Tyler's channel, and Luigi's Mansion Versus (the second versus they did together) was uploaded to Josh's channel. They have so far done 14 versus. The 6th versus, Mega Man 1 Versus, featured Tyler racing NintendoCapriSun (Tim), instead of Josh, the first versus on this channel for that to be the case. The 16th versus, Pokemon Fire-Red, was the first to feature 3 players, Tyler, Josh, and Gameboy Luke. The 21st versus, was the first to feature 4 players, Josh, Tyler, Nintendocaprisun, and ProtonJon Super Mario 64 Versus 'Finished '''Ocarina of Time Versus 'Finished '''Banjo Kazooie Versus Finished Smash Bros Melee Versus 'Finished '''Super Luigi U Versus '{Blind} Finished 'Mega Man 1 Versus 'Finished 'A Link to the Past Versus 'Finished '''Minecraft Invasion Versus Finished Super Mario Sunshine Versus 2 Finished Limbo Versus 'Finished '''Portal Versus 'Finished 'Super Mario Galaxy 2 Versus 'Finished 'Wind Waker Versus 'Finished 'Super Mario Maker Versus 'Finished 'Crash Bandicoot Versus 'Finished '''Super Mario Kart Versus Finished? 4-Way Mario 64 Versus Finished Captain Toad Treasure Trackers Versus Finished Smash Bros. Brawl Versus '''Finished '''Splatoon Versus Finished Donkey Kong Country Versus Finished Pokemon GO Versus Discontinued Pokemon Fire-Red Versus Finished Twilight Princess Versus Current 'Super Mario Galaxy Versus 'Current Community Versus "Community Versus" is a weekly "show" on the channel where Tyler and Josh challenge you to complete a task in a video game (usually the challenge is to do it as fast as possible). In the fifth episode of Community Versus, Donnabellez was featured as a special guest. MOOSE Moose is a different type of versus where Tyler and Josh choose particular levels in a game and race through each level individually. The person who fails to complete the level first, gets a letter. Whoever gets all 5 letters first loses and becomes a moose. StephenPlays was the first (and so far only) other Let's Player to be in a MOOSE episode. He and Josh did a Donkey Kong Country MOOSE. Battle Bingo Battle bingo is another different type of versus where they do particular levels in a game in attempt to make a line across their card to attain a bingo. Whoever does first wins. Versus Animated This series is made of fan-made animation videos of funny and/or unforgettable moments during versuses. Category:List of Let's Players Category:Versus Loser ChallengesCategory:Let's Player The Loser Challenges are brought upon whoever loses a Versus, and may result in drinking disgusting things, doing funny things in public, getting waxed, etc.